


Wishful Thinking

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 15:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne is having the time of his life at a Bar with Inara :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Thinking

It is the first time. It could be the last. Not the drinks, those were flowing freely. They were on round three already, bubbles forming in their minds, clouds slowly settling and making all thoughts mellow. Jayne was drunk, not on alcohol; he needed at least a couple more of the hard liquor to get there. He was drunk on happiness. Same as the lady sharing the booth with him… Honestly, kicking Reavers asses is getting to become a habit, and a seriously exhilarating one at that.

Mal and Kaylee are out and about buying the parts they need to fix his baby. She did pull her weight and the battle was largely won on the skills of Zoe and the versatility and resilience of Serenity. More than respect, it’s reverence that the crew needs to show to that ship because she makes one hell of a last line of defense.

“To Serenity!” Jayne bellows.

“To Serenity” chuckles Inara.

She doesn’t know for Jayne but she is already getting a little tipsy. Happy though. They’ve traveled with fear for so long that seeing the light at the end of the tunnel is just overwhelming. Winning again felt good, it was giving everyone a slight hope that those badass Browncoats had survived for a purpose; there was a chance to real happiness out there for them.

Inara sputtered a bit, trying to choke down that last glass proved hazardous to her health. Still, she smiled, the burn was invigorating, there simply was no way to cap the joy inside her. Things had been better with Mal. Zoe had found the courage to continue without Wash, the gaping hole he left in their lives replaced by happy memories and discussions about the good times, the pranks, the memorable fights. Today, each of them was at a different place in their lives, more trusting of each other, more open in their friendship, better trained at defending themselves, smarter in their scheming.

The bar started to fill up; more drifters mingling with the tired locals, desperation dripping from the orders yelled at the bartender. Jayne and Inara looked way too cheerful, the newcomers were eager to reach that stage too. Business will be rocking tonight.

“One more, Nara?”

“I told you, I’d keep up with you big boy, fill it up!” she ordered the big man. Not that she wasn’t used to having her way with the manly men she hangs out with, between her training and her adventures with the guys, the question was could she out drink the biggest and baddest of them all? Probably not. But she will give it her best, that’s a certainty.

She tipped the glass on the side, tried to right it up, decided to bring it up to her mouth, ended lowering her face to the table to sip the sloshing liquid, not bothering with a toast anymore.  
Jayne was laughing, getting drunk was definitely on his list of enjoyable activities, perverting the lovely Inara to his beloved past-time was just an added bonus worth remembering. If only he could be sure to remember this…

He knew in his heart of hearts that he will. After all, for years he’d hoped to spend some time with the girl his Captain had set his eyes on. She was pretty, she was kind, and she was quiet. The quietness was what really made him notice her. He could have pretty girls, once in a blue moon he could afford a companion, but he probably never could have a person that understands him and can provide the peace he needs between outbursts. He wouldn’t want to play kinky games like some of the men she meets in her line of work. This is not about spanking or silk cuffs… it is about finding a safe harbor. Sadly, this port has already been spoken for.

And… he remembers the old song his mom used to sing “you can’t make a heart love somebody”, yes, he surely can’t… but he will build memories and commit to his mind this moment as probably one of the happiest in his life.

“Are you sure you want to experience round five, sweetie?”

“Jayne, I’ll kick your ass, if you even start with the condescending tone.” She was giggling and he was cherishing every minute of it. An evening he will never mistake for the bar drawls Mal and Zoe attracts, an evening made for simple pleasures and dreams, an evening worth writing about to Mama.

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Whedonverse and Beyond challenge called FIREFLY GOES COUNTRY, found here: http://www.whedonverseandbeyond.net/forum/showthread.php?p=83709#post83709
> 
> Prompts: Inara, Jayne, bar, happy, drinking battle, you can’t make a heart love somebody, spanking  
> Post Serenity the movies
> 
> Crossposted on my LJ: http://cordy69.livejournal.com/11651.html  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
